La Leyenda de las Siete Espadas
by LadyGira
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la última batalla. Sakura esta en la secundaria y se ha vuelto toda una adolescente , su vida parece ser normal sin embargo una amenaza se acerca lentamente...
1. Chapter 1 Sueño y Ataque

Ayame: - ! Lo prometido es deuda! !Empieza la saga de Card Captor Sakura!

Toya:- ¬¬

**Aclaraciones:  
**  
" a" pensamientos

_sueño o visión  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Sueño y Ataque.  
**

Han pasado dos años desde que Shaoran y los demás llegaron a Japón, Eriol se marchó de nuevo a Inglaterra junto con sus guardianes, mientras que Shaoran y Mei se quedaron para cursar el último año primaria luego se marcharon a Honk Kong para cursar la secundaria . Sakura, Tomoyo y Yui ingresaron a la secundaria en la ciudad de Tomoeda mientras que Toya, Akizuky , Yukito y Yunta se han graduado y ahora van en la universidad. Yunta se fue al extranjero a estudiar, Yui sabiendo que se podía cuidar solo se quedó en Japón.  
El verano apenas termina y se acerca el día en que la guardiana de las cartas empiece el segundo año de secundaria .Sakura ha tenido últimamente sueños extraños pero no logra recordarlos por lo que prefiere no mencionar nada a Kero ni a Yue sin embargo los guardianes van notando que algo no esta bien en ella por lo que la vigilan de cerca.  
Ahora nuestra guardiana es toda una adolescente con catorce años (es como sakura de tsubasa) y en este preciso momento se encuentra profundamente dormida en su habitación.

- !Sakura, Sakura!- el pequeño Kero trata de despertarla, el despertador esta sonando fuertemente y la joven no despierta en lo absoluto. Kero resignado jala la sabana y tira a Sakura al suelo. El golpe despierta a la guardiana de las cartas quien despierta alterada.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kero? - se quejó Sakura mientras se levantaba. En respuesta Kero le enseño el despertador y Sakura al ver la hora pegó un grito y salió corriendo a cambiarse la piyama por el uniforme. Bajó las escaleras también corriendo.

- !Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá!- Se sentó en la mesa en donde ya estaba preparado su desayuno.

- Buenos días Sakura- le respondió su padre mientras él también se sentaba- ¿Lista para un año más?

- ! Por supuesto! - Sakura comió con algo de prisa - ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Ya se fue? - preguntó extrañada, se supone que Toya entraba a clases unos días después que Sakura ¿En dónde estaba?

- Salió a una junta con unos investigadores, al parecer están interesados en el proyecto de Toya y fue a entrevistarse con ellos. Creo que llegara a la hora de comer- le contestó su padre. Sakura iba a preguntar algo más cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía prisa y disculpándose con su padre salió corriendo con sus patines.

Iba a gran velocidad, a ese paso iba a llegar tarde, al girar casi pierde el equilibrio pero una figura la detuvo. Sakura levantó el rostro y vio a un Yukito preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? - preguntó Yukito. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Hola, Yukito - se revisó el cuerpo- Estoy completa descuida.

- Me alegra bastante- sonrió el chico- Por cierto ¿Quieres venir a comer mi casa después de clases? Toya me dijo que iba a pasar por ahí antes de regresar a casa, si quieres puedes invitar a Tomoyo.

- !Por supuesto!- saltó de alegría Sakura, y casi se resbala de nuevo- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo veras - sonrió misteriosamente- Por cierto ¿No vas a llegar tarde a clases?

La respuesta de Sakura fue gritar y despedirse de él patinando por las calles hasta su colegio. Entró a la escuela, se quitó los patines y corrió todo un maratón para llegar a su salón, para su suerte el profesor no había llegado pero todo el grupo estaba parado y reunido al rededor de unas personas. La única que estaba afuera del tumulto era Yui quien saludo a Sakura.

- Buenos días Sakura - sonrió Yui- Veo que otra vez llegas antes del profesor.

- Buenos días Yui ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó y respondiendo a su pregunta Tomoyo se acercó a ella.

- Mira por ti misma Sakura- sonrió la fan numeró uno de la card captor. Sakura se acercó al grupo y vio a Eriol, Mei Lin y Shaoran, se sonrojó al ver a este último, había crecido bastante.

- !Pero que sorpresa!- los tres voltearon a verla y se acercaron ignorando olímpicamente a sus otros compañeros.

- Hola Sakura, has cambiado mucho- sonrió Eriol

- Y también crecido- le dijo Shaoran, Sakura se sonrojó.

- Igual tú- respondió ella.- ¿Van a tomar el segundo año de secundaria en Japón? Creí que lo harían en Honk Kong e Inglaterra.

- Bueno, ya sabes la vida es un poco aburrida - le comentó Mei Lin - !Es por eso que decidimos tomar las clases aquí!

El profesor entró al aula, asignando los asientos correspondientes a cada uno de los alumnos. Otra vez les había tocado juntos a todos incluyendo a Chiharu, Ritta, Yamazaki y Naoko. Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, Sakura estaba bastante contenta de que sus amigos estubieran reunidos, sobre todo estaba alegre por la presencia de Shaoran. Yui y Eriol empezaron una extraña carrera pues cada vez que un profesor preguntaba ambos levantaban la mano, la competencia inició más bien por el lado de Yui y Eriol divertido simplemente le seguía la corriente. Todos se reían de este fenómeno e incluso Yamazaki inició con una de sus mentiras siendo golpeado por Chiharu regañándolo por no ser capaz de cambiar.  
Durante el recreo Sakura le habló por teléfono a Yukito para informarle que Eriol, Shaoran, Yui y Mei Ling además de Tomoyo irían a comer también. El chico le contestó que ya se había enterado por medio de Akizuky y esa era la sorpresa para ella pero al parecer se adelantaron.  
El resto del día continuó sin anormalidades fue hasta la última hora cuando las cosas empezaron a sentirse extrañas. Era la clase de literatura, Naoko estaba leyendo en voz alta. Sakura cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos se encontró en un lugar que no conocía.

_Sakura caminaba en la oscuridad, estaba confundida y no entendía en donde se encontraba. De repente el paisaje cambió a un campo árboles de flores de cerezo._

_- ¿En dónde estoy? - se preguntó Sakura- ¿ En dónde están todos? - empezó correr confundida llamando a sus amigos, a su hermano, a sus guardianes pero nadie le respondía, estaba sola en aquel jardín. Se detuvo en seco al ver la figura de una persona a lo lejos. Era una joven con cabellos largos y cafés, estaba de espaldas por lo que Sakura no pudo verle el rostro. Iba a acercarse cuando de repente.._

- Sakura, despierta - la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con Tomoyo- Te quedaste dormida durante la clase, ya todos se marcharon y terminó el colegio.

- ¿Eh? - se levantó Sakura apenada, vio a su alrededor y en efecto no había nadie en el salón más que ella y Tomoyo. La peli azul le explicó que le comentó a los demás que se adelantaran mientras Sakura despertaba quendando de verse en casa de Yukito.  
Ambas amigas salieron rumbo a la casa, en el camino Sakura trataba de recordar su sueño, de nuevo había sido igual que raro que los anteriores.  
- ¿Sucede algo Sakura? - le preguntó Tomoyo sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿No vas a entrar? - La guardiana se percató de que ya estaban en la puerta de casa de Yukito. Se disculpó con una sonrisa torpe y tocó la puerta. Esperaron unos segundos fuera y se abrió la puerta. Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar una persona saltó a abrazarla.

- !Sakura! !Gusto en verte!- la guardiana de Clow empezó a sofocar a la joven quién empezó a cambiar de color.

- Igualmente Nakuru ¿Podrías soltarme? - rogó la cardcaptor. Akizuky la soltó mientras se reía. Pasaron al jardín en donde los demás ya estaban reunidos almorzando. Sakura se disculpó por la tardanza y Eriol le dijo que no había problema. La card captor entonces se preguntó si la presencia de Eriol aquí tendría que ver con sus sueños, pero sería mejor comentarlo más tarde no quería preocuparlos.

- ¿Y dónde está Toya? - le preguntó Nakuru a Sakura- !Tengo algo que darle y no lo veo!- se quejó haciendo pucheros. Todos la miraron con una gotita tras su cabeza.

Como si fuera invocado en ese momento tocaron el timbre y esta vez fue Yukito quién fue a abrir. Sakura ya tenía el extraño presentimiento de quien era al igual que el resto y tal vez fue eso lo que provocó que Nakuru se levantará de un salto de su asiento y corriera al tiempo que Toya aparecía y sin dejarlo respirar le saltó al cuello.

- !Toya! !Te extrañe mucho!- le dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba. Toya suspiró resignado y vio a todos los presentes. De inmediato miro con rayitos en los ojos a Shaoran y este hizo lo mismo causando un suspiro general.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó Sakura.

- Creo que los sorprendí - dijo Toya mientras se liberaba del abrazo de oso de Akizuky y se sentaba.- ¿Y a tí moustro? ¿Te volviste a quedar dormida?

Sakura palideció , ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano diera siempre en el blanco? Su silencio fue respuesta suficiente para Toya quien suspiró.

- No es normal que te quedes dormida en clases ¿Sucede algo Sakura? - le preguntó Yui entonces- ¿Tuviste un sueño especial?

Todos la miraron con seriedad. Sakura no sabía que decir, no quería preocuparos innecesariamente, probablemente era un sueño cualquiera.

- No es nada, ayer me desvelé por culpa de Kero jugando videojuegos- mintió la guardiana. Los demás ya no preguntaron más para alivió de la chica.

En la tarde cada quien se fue a su casa. Shaoran le preguntó a Sakura si podía dormir ese día en su casa, Toya lo malinterpretó y casi lo golpea de no ser por que fue detenido por Yukito, al final Toya aceptó con la condición de que durmiera en su habitación. Yui a su departamento ahora compartido con Mei Lin y Shaoran a cambio de los servicios culinarios del mayordomo y Shaoran pues Yui no era buena en la , Akizuky y Spinel se quedaron en casa de Yukito pues aún no terminaban los tramites para rentar el departamento de nuevo.  
Ya en la casa de Sakura, acomodaron la cama doble de Toya para que Shaoran pudiera dormir ahí. Esa cama era en dónde siempre solía dormir Yukito, Toya estaba algo molesto por el echo de que ahora fuera el mocoso que más detestaba el que durmiera ahí ¿Por qué motivo deseaba eso? Fuera el cual fuera, no iba a permitir que intentara hacerle algo a su hermana.  
Sakura y Shaoran estuvieron platicando en la habitación de la primera. Kero al verlo entrar le empezó a echar bronca, la guardiana lo regaño. Se pasaron platicando un buen rato hasta que Toya amenazó a Shaoran en dejarlo dormir en el pasillo si no entraba a su cuarto. Shaoran suspiró y le dijo buenas noches a Sakura.  
La guardiana de las cartas se acostó mientras sonreía relajada, definitivamente todo estaba perfecto. La calma caía sobre la ciudad, nadie esperaba que una amenaza se acercaba. Una figura encapuchada aparece en un edificio frente a casa de Sakura, mirando hacia su ventana murmura:

- La encontré.

No muy lejos de ahí Yukito despierta repentinamente, sus alas se extienden y se convierte en Yue, sale volando rápidamente por la ventana despertando a Akizuky se convierte en Ruby Moon y lo alcanza.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yue?

- Sakura esta en peligro- se limita a responder el guardián de la luna mientras surca los cielos a toda velocidad.

En casa de Sakura, Shaoran mira al techo de la habitación de Toya, el cual esta ocupado leyendo un libro. En ese momento un escalofrío recorre toda su espalda y se levantó caminando rumbo a la puerta, llamando la atención de Toya.

- ¿A dónde vas, mocoso? - Shaoran no responde y sale de la habitación hiendo a la de Sakura abriéndola con rapidez. Se quedo helado al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Sakura estaba siendo envuelta por una especie de plantas, Kero trataba de liberarla de ellas pero las plantas lo golpearon con fuerza y mandaron hacia la pared.

- !Sakura!- gritó Shaoran y se precipitó hacia la planta sacando su espada. Cuando la planta ya estaba llevando hacia afuera de la habitación a Sakura quien dormía sin darse cuenta de nada Shaoran saltó y cortó la planta. Sakura cae hacia el abismo por suerte Yue la cacha a tiempo. Al instante la planta desaparece y Yue alcanza a ver la silueta encapuchada que desaparece de inmediato.

- ¿Esta bién Sakura? - preguntó Toya acercándose a Yue quien descendió en la habitación de la cardcaptor metiendo sus alas. Rubi Moon iba a hacer lo mismo pero Yue le dijo:

- Ve a ver a Clow y dile lo sucedido-

A regañadientes pero entendiendo la seriedad de la situación Rubi se marchó rumbo a casa de Yukito, en el camino se encontró con Spinel trasformado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Clow se asustó cuando salieron repentinamente.

Rubi Moon le explicó la situación a Spinel, luego ella misma regreso a casa de Sakura, Spinel se dirigió a casa de Yukito por su parte para darle el mensaje a Eriol. Spinel le contó todo lo sucedido.

- No hay que llamar la atención- dijo Eriol- pero no podemos dejar sin vigilancia a Sakura, es buena idea que Nakuru y Yukito se queden a dormir en casa de Sakura, yo se que se inventaran una buena excusa.

- ¿Qué cres que suceda Eriol? - preguntó Spinel preocupado.

- No lo sé, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Una amenaza peligrosa se acerca.

Así fue como Yukito y Nakuru durmieron en casa de Sakura para mantenerla vigilada. Nakuru durmió en la habitación de la cardcaptor con Sakura mientras los chicos durmieron en la habitación de Toya. La noche paso sin percances pero la amenaza se acercaba cada vez más a la ciudad.

* * *

Ayame:- !CONTINUARA...!

Tomoyo:- Dejen sus comentarios n_n

Yui:- ¬¬ Tengo el presentimiento de que seré explotada.

Ayame:- *_* Tú eres de mi propia invención. Por cierto para quienes no sepan quien es Yui es un personaje ficticio inventado por mi en el fic** _La Venganza de los Tao_**, es igual que Yunta su hermano. Yunta no aparecerá mucho en este fic, o tal vez en un futuro. Habrá nuevos personajes misteriosos *_*.

Yui:- ¬¬ Seguro que renuncian pronto.


	2. Chapter 2 El Tunel del Amor

Por fin lo encontré. Había perdido la libreta donde estaba el resto del fic y por eso no había podido subirla. Pero gracias a las cartas logré encontrarlo?  
Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 El Túnel del Amor **

La noche pasó sin mayor complicación. A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba de manera esplendorosa ignorando el peligro que había traído la oscuridad. Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó. Había dormido de manera maravillosa ajena al peligro que había corrido sin embargo sus compañeros si estaban agotados y aún dormían. Por ese motivo Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Nakuru durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación.  
- ¿Akizuky? – pestaño confundida y en eso la aludida se fue despertando. Cuando notó a Sakura salió corriendo a despertar a los demás, a una velocidad inimaginable arrastró a Yukito y ambos salieron de ahí. Sakura tardó un minuto en reaccionar lo que dio tiempo a Shaoran para entrar en la habitación.  
- Buenos días- sonrió con una gota tras su cabeza.  
- ¿Shaoran? Creo que acabo de ver a Akiziky durmiendo ¿Sería mi imaginación? – preguntó riendo y miles de gotas de sudor cayeron tras la cabeza de Shaoran, por ahora estaban a salvo.  
Horas después llegaron al colegio y se reunieron con sus compañeros. Tanto Shaoran como Eriol ya les había comentado la situación a Mei, Tomoyo y Yui quienes prometieron guardar el secreto para no preocupar a Sakura. La joven estaba realmente feliz y no sospechaba nada. Entonces a Tomoyo se le ocurrió una buena idea y les enseño a las chicas un panfleto que había encontrado camino a la escuela.  
- ¿Por qué no vamos el domingo al parque de diversiones? – Propuso la joven tranquilamente- Así podremos visitar la nueva atracción que acaban de inaugurar.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sakura confundida y la joven le enseño el cartel que había encontrado. La cardcaptor no pudo evitar sonrojarse al leer las palabras "Túnel del Amor".  
Los días pasaron y las chicas fueron convenciendo a los demás de ir a esa atracción. Yui fue la única que se disculpo mencionando que se iría a Tokio a ayudar a su hermano Yunta con la mudanza. El joven había logrado entrar a una importante universidad ahí y ya no viviría con su hermana en Tomoeda. El resto no tuvo problema en asistir al parque de diversiones y prometieron verse el domingo. Toya misteriosamente acabó consiguiendo un trabajo de medio tiempo ahí junto con Yukito y Akizuky de colada. A veces Shaoran se preguntaba si no lo hacían adrede para vigilar a Sakura pero la joven no se había ni percatado de nada, ella estaba disfrutando de los juegos muy divertida.  
- Hacia tiempo que no venía a este sitio- sonrió ella y los demás rieron.  
- Y pensar que esta antes era la casa de Eriol- comentó Tomoyo.  
- Oh sí, tuvimos muchos problemas con esa carta sellada- suspiró Shaoran recordando todos esos eventos.  
- Lo siento, si hubiera guardado las memorias de Clow mejor..- empezó a decir Eriol pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.  
- No importa, logramos salvar a esa carta perdida de estar sola y además..- se sonrojó de repente viendo de reojo a Shaoran y no dijo nada. Los demás sonrieron algo divertidos.  
- Es cierto, tengo que comprar dulces para Kero y Spinel - recordó la cardcaptor alejándose a los puestos cercanos, después de todo ambos no habían podido asistir pese a que lo intentaron varias veces sin embargo terminaron quedándose dormidos en casa de Sakura tras jugar varios videojuegos.  
- Ella no parece notar lo que pasó- comentó entonces Mei mirando como compraba los dulces junto con Tomoyo.  
- Y es mejor que así sea- dijo Shaoran poniéndose serio- ¿Aún no sabemos quien pudo haberla atacado?  
- Precisamente por eso dejé a Spinel y Kero, quiero que se pongan a investigar por su cuenta. – comentó Eriol mirando hacia el cielo- Pero es verdaderamente preocupante que no hayamos detectado su presencia a tiempo. Presiento que es un ser poderoso. Debemos tener mucho cuidado con nuestros siguientes movimientos.  
- ¿Crees que vaya por las cartas?  
- Eso lo sospecho, y no sólo por las cartas. También quiere algo con Sakura. Hay que tener cuidado.  
- No te preocupes- Shaoran cerró los ojos y apretó los puños- Yo me encargaré de protegerla sin importar lo que pase.  
- Eso lo se muy bien- sonrió Eriol con tranquilidad.

Sakura había terminado de seleccionar los dulces y se acercó al mostrador de la tienda para pagar. Se llevó una sorpresa.  
- ¿Hermano, qué haces aquí? – Preguntó.- ¿Y por qué traes ese traje tan raro?  
Estaba vestido de negro y traía un sombrero con un diente lastimado y un demonio riendo.  
- Si comes tantos dulces te saldrán caries- dijo él sin tomarle mucha importancia- Y serás el Moustro de las caries.  
La joven se puso roja de coraje pero sus ánimos furiosos se vieron reducidos por la presencia de Yukito quien le sonrió. El joven iba de blanco y traía de sombrero un diente que sonreía muy alegre y sano.  
- No le hagas caso a Toya, si te lavas muy bien los dientes no tendrás problemas.  
- ¿Por qué esto me suena de repente a una clase de salud? – preguntó Akizuky quien acomodaba los dulces en los estantes. Ella estaba vestida de hada de los dientes al parecer. Fue cuando notó que los demás la miraban.  
- Oh, Sakura ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!- sonrió ella con inocencia. Todos la miraron con una gotita.  
- Te ves muy linda Nakuru- sonrió Sakura.  
- Pero Sakura se veía más hermosa con ellas- comentó Tomoyo grabando todo con ilusión. Sakura sudó una gotita, Mei suspiró al igual que Shaoran y Eriol.

Después de unas horas de dar vueltas por fin decidieron ir a la atracción final: El Túnel del Amor. Sakura estaba nerviosa al igual que Shaoran, sus amigos se las habían arreglado para dejarles solos esperando en la fila. Curiosamente notaron que entre las personas estaban Yamazaki y Chisaru, y Rita tomada de la mano del profesor Terada bastante sonrojada. El resto de sus amigos veía todo por unos binoculares, todos menos Yukito quien trataba de sostener a Toya antes de que fuese a interrumpirlos. Akizuky sonreía divertida:  
- Si este no fuera un plan para ayudar a Sakura ya habría invitado a Toya kun al túnel- sonrió divertida y todos la miraron con una gota tras su cabeza.  
Eriol permaneció observando sin mucha preocupación al igual que Tomoyo. Primero pasaron Yamazaki y Chisaru pero después de un rato salieron de forma bastante curiosa: Chisaru estaba enojada y arrastraba a su compañero el cual como siempre se la pasaba diciendo mentiras. Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de los presentes.  
- Espero que Sakura no termine tan mal- comentó Mei.  
- Descuida, no tendrán ese problema- rió Tomoyo y continuaron viendo desde su posición. Toya ya se había calmado pero no dejaba de ver de mal humor a Shaoran, Yukito suspiraba y Akizuky observaba muy interesada todo. Eriol lucía algo serio de repente.  
- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Tomoyo.  
- No, es nada tal vez sea mi imaginación- contestó.  
La siguiente pareja acababa de entrar y salió después de un rato. Ritta entró bastante feliz al lado de profesor Terada pero su mirada cuando salió parecía distinta y solitaria. El profesor estaba junto a ella sosteniendo su mano. Pudo notar un brillo muy extraño en los ojos del hombre ¿Arrepentimiento? Tuvo una extraña sensación pero ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud.  
- ¡Por fin es el turno de Sakura!- comentó emocionada Tomoyo- Ojalá pudiese colarme para grabarlo todo.  
En efecto Sakura y Shaoran, la última pareja entraron al Túnel del Amor, bastante sonrojados. Mientras recorrían por aquel túnel en cuyo lugar brillaban estrellas artificiales, entre otras cosas. Sakura estaba nerviosa y miraba de reojo a Shaoran, el cual permanecia atento por que tenía un extraño presentimiento. No quería que volviesen a atacar a Sakura, tenía que protegerla sin dudarlo.  
- ¿Shaoran? ¡Shaoran!- La suave voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó.  
- Perdón ¿Qué decías?  
- Te estaba preguntando si no te parecía lindo ese muñeco- señalo a un grupo de ositos que formaban parte de la decoración. Shaoran lo miró con detalle y una gota cayó tras su cabeza.  
- ¿No se parecen a Kero y Spinel?  
Sakura pestaño de nuevo y en efecto. Los dos guardianes del sol trataban de no moverse para nada de su lugar. Se habían colado en la feria para comer dulces pero se perdieron y entraron a ese sitio a esconderse. Estaban inmóviles y asustados. Tanto la carcaptor como Shaoran no dejaban de verlos. De repente una figura entró rápidamente y tomó a ambos peluches. Akizuky salió tan rápido como entró junto con ambos.  
- ¿Y esa no era Nakuru? – preguntó Sakura entre divertida y confundida. Shaoran suspiró, definitivamente ninguno de ellos tenía remedio.- Sigamos caminando, o se nos terminará el tiempo.  
Y Sakura sonrió tomando su mano contenta.

Fuera Akizuky regañaba bastante molesta a ambos guardianes mientras Eriol sonreía divertido, Yukito hacía lo mismo y Toya suspiraba de mal humor. Mei y Tomoyo seguían atentas al túnel esperando ver salir a sus amigos en cualquier momento sin embargo lo que sucedió nadie se lo esperaba. De repente se sacudió la tierra y cuando reaccionaron vieron con terror como el túnel del amor se iba derrumbando a una velocidad inimaginable. Todos gritaron asustados por aquello y corrieron.  
- ¡Sakura, Shaoran!- gritó Mei asustada pero el túnel se había desmoronado sin dudarlo. Había sido demasido rápido y extraño. Eriol tuvo ese mal presentimiento. Estaban por empezar a buscarlos entre los restos cuando los vieron flotar y descender en el suelo con calma.  
- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de inmediato Tomoyo y los demás se acercaron.  
- Si, en cuanto sentimos la sacudida la carta escudo se activó por si misma y después use flotar para salir de ahí.  
- ¿Dices que escudo se activó sola? – Preguntó Nakuru confundida- ¿Cómo es posible eso?  
- No es nada raro- dijo Eriol acercándose- La magia de Sakura ha avanzado mucho y es muy querida por las cartas, seguramente cuando sintieron que su ama estaba en peligro se activaron solas. Después de todo no querían que fuese dañada como en la ocasión anterior.  
- ¿La ocasión anterior? – preguntó Sakura confundida y los demás decidieron que era mejor decirle la verdad pero antes tendrían que arreglar las cosas en el túnel. Con ayuda de las cartas y la magia de Eriol lograron restaurar de nuevo el túnel a su apariencia original y borrar los recuerdos de las otras personas presentes en el parque. Después se reunieron todos en casa de Sakura. La noticia de su ataque en la noche le tomó por bastante sorpresa a la cardcaptor quien no pudo evitar preocuparse.  
- Entonces por mi culpa han estado preocupados todo este tiempo- dijo Sakura bajando levemente la mirada- Si hubiese sido más fuerte no habría pasado nada de esto.  
- Eso no importa Sakura- le contestó Eriol tratando de calmarla- Tú acabas de demostrar que eres fuerte y una verdadera dueña del as cartas. Por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenernos alerta a esta extraña amenaza.  
- Entiendo- la cardcaptor miró a todos con seriedad y una sonrisa dibujó su rostro segundos después.  
- No sé que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora pero sé que juntos saldremos adelante como antes- abrazó su báculo y las cartas volaron a su alrededor- Después de todo pase lo que pase todo estará bien.  
Y sus compañeros sonrieron, sin duda sin importar la amenaza que se les presentase saldrían adelante sin dudarlo. Después de todo Sakura jamás se rendiría por que tenía al lado a sus amigos, a las cartas y a sus guardianes.  
Una sombra veía esta escena desde lo lejos y sonreía divertida.  
- ¿Todo saldrá bien? - rió la figura con malicia- Eso lo veremos pequeña Sakura.

* * *

En breve subiré el resto de capítulos.


End file.
